This invention relates to a valve. More particularly, this invention relates to a plate-type valve and a method of using same to control the flow of fluid.
Generally, on/off and volume control of fluid flow between channels is accomplished by means of valve systems having a complex configuration requiring precisely machined connections between a valve seat and a movable valve stem. Fluid flow valves having a plate-like configuration, on the other hand, have also been used to control fluid flow and are believed to have a simpler structure than the conventional valves with precisely machined parts. However, present plate-type valves can also contain relatively complex structures and, as such, can be expensive and time-consuming to make, clean, inspect, re-use and/or replace, and, thus, not offer sufficient advantages over the conventional seat/stem configured valves. It is therefore continually desirable to simplify the structure of plate-type valve systems.
Fluid-control plate-type valve systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,176,359; 5,065,978; 5,029,805; 5,228,468; 4,923,169; 5,096,643; 4,768,751; 3,057,376; and 5,144,982.
The valves disclosed in the foregoing references tend to be overly complicated structures containing numerous separately made parts. The manufacture of each part followed by the combining of the parts into the final valve structure can be both time-consuming and expensive. The frequently bulky nature of the prior plate-type valves can make cleaning, inspecting and re-using the valve difficult and time-consuming. Unfortunately, the costs associated with manufacturing such plate-type valves make disposal and/or replacement of the valves unattractive alternatives. In addition, the conglomerate nature of the prior plate-type valves tends to cause undesired wearing of the individual parts, thus requiring replacement of the worn parts. Furthermore, none of the references cited hereinabove discloses a plate-type valve which is capable of being actuated by a plurality of forces, e.g., fluid pressure, magnetic force and temperature change.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plate-type valve composed of parts which can be formed from one or two basic bodies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plate-type valve which is less bulky and less expensive to manufacture, inspect, clean, re-use and replace than prior valves.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a plate-type valve which is capable of being actuated by a plurality of forces.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plate-type valve which can be actuated by means of fluid pressure, magnetic force, or temperature change.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling fluid flow by means of a plate-type valve having the characteristics set forth in the preceding objects.
These and other objects which are achieved according to the present invention can be readily discerned from the following description.